1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring assembly utilized in a modular wall panel, and, more particularly, to outlet receptacles utilized in an electrical assembly for a modular wall panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular wall panels are utilized as part of an office modulization system wherein individualized office spaces are created by the placement of modular wall panels, which may be free standing or connected to structures of the room in which the modular wall panel system is installed. Modular wall panels are utilized so that the capital costs of renovation are kept low. Further, modular wall panels can be easily utilized in leased space without altering the structure of the building. Modular wall panels are arranged to accommodate electrical and data access so that each office cubical can utilize those respective utilities.
Modular wall panels often include a wiring raceway in which electrical and data conductors are run to appropriate outlets for interconnection with equipment contained in each office cubical. Individual wall panels are typically interconnected along a vertical edge and electrical and/or data connections are interconnected between the individual wall panels.
Modular wall systems are used in many situations to construct temporary, or at least rearrangeable office configurations. With the proliferation of computer work stations, and the decreasing costs for obtaining and operating various office equipment including printers, scanners, fax machines and the like, the installations of such equipment have increased, and there is an ever increasing need for electrical, communication and data transmission circuits in each defined work space. Rearrangement of the work space defined by the panels, and/or rearrangement of the equipment within the work space can result in the need to relocate the various receptacles to avoid unsightly and unsafe dependence on extension cords.
To meet the need for relocatable and expandable electrical, data and communication circuitry in modular wall systems, it is known to provide a wire raceway in the modular wall, commonly near the bottom thereof. Circuit components may include distribution, jumper and receptacle elements that can be combined and configured to achieve the desired outlet locations.
As needs have increased, it has become more common to require receptacles on both sides of the modular wall. Separate distribution components can be used, but this requires a relatively large wire race, and can result in an undesirable amount of wires or cables in the wire raceway.
What is needed in the art is a quick economical method of wiring modular wall panels.